Snow
by misericordia98
Summary: Juvia is upset again and everyone is coercing Gray to do something about it. Again. /One-shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **\- Snow -**

"It's flooding outside, man." Natsu pouted, looking through one of the windows in the guild hall. "Do somethin'."

Gray scoffed, turning his back on him and continuing to drink from his cup.

"Gray, I can't get home."

"We're practically trapped because of her."

Various voices reached his ears for the tenth time but he decided he couldn't take it anymore so he just slipped down and pressed them with his palms, trying to ignore every sound coming his way. A low growl escaped his mouth when he realized muting the rants was impossible.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, silencing the whole room.

Most of the attending fixed on him while he stood up from his chair angrily and walked away, grabbing his shirt in the process.

"Gray, can I help? Just tell me what happened." Mirajane brushed his arm while he passed by her but it didn't make him stop.

"Nothing happened." He snapped, making her flinch.

"Then why is she upset?"

"The hell should I know?" Gray exclaimed on his way out, then murmured, "…she's always upset."

Gray slammed the gate shut once he got outside and closed his eyes for a second, letting the water stream down his bare skin. It has always been so calming, the touch of water on his skin. Most definitely was he to keep that thought from reaching Juvia's ears. That could turn out disastrous.

With a sigh he got off the gate and strode down the road. Juvia usually found a place to hide somewhere along the way and started crying when something upsetting for her occurred. Which ended up in heavy clouds of rain over half of Magnolia. Gray wondered if the citizen realized that wasn't how the natural weather was supposed to be. As he thought about it, it was better that no one suspected anything. If they did, Fairy Tail was going to be into yet another trouble with authorities.

He soon found her by a low wooden fence, sitting on the grassy island on the side of the road. Head and hands bundled into one, she was crying. What a surprise. Gray put his shirt on while walking her way and thought what to say to her. It wasn't like he wanted to deal with this right now but she really flooded everything and those guys weren't leaving him alone.

"Juvia," Gray called her name as he stopped in front of her shrunk form. "Juvia, come on. Don't cry."

"Juvia will stay here!" She tightened the grip around her legs. "Juvia deserves to die in the cold."

"Juvia, stop talking nonsense, stand up and come back to the guild."

"No. Juvia wants to die here."

Gray closed his eyes for a second, the exasperation threatening to overpower his thin composure. This girl was just impossible sometimes.

"Juvia doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Are you serious right now…" Gray murmured under his breath and exhaled sharply. "Well. If you're not coming willingly," He stepped to her and kneeled, squeezing his right hand under her knees while his left slipped behind her back. "I'll take you by force."

Juvia gasped in utter surprise, eyes widening and cheeks immediately turning coral red.

"G-grey-sama?"

Grey looked down at her for a moment and then back up, already walking up the road with her in his arms.

"What?"

Juvia was dazzled and beyond words but her eyes were expressive enough, once again filling up with tears that soon brimmed over. She covered her face with hands and sobbed, body convulsing at the wave of sorrow she put it through. Gray stopped and slowly let her feet touch the ground.

"Juvia, people want to go home and you're not helping." Gray commented evenly, uncertain what to do with the breakdown she demonstrated in front of him at the very moment.

"But J-Juvia is sad." She hiccupped, still hiding her face. "B-because Juvia is useless."

"You're not useless." Gray tried to calm her down but she kept on.

"Because of Juvia we were going to die."

Gray desperately wanted to do something about that pouring rain but now she seemed to fall into a fit of hysteria. The raindrops were just started to fall twice as fast when an idea came to his mind. The deafening noise of the rain around them ceased within a second, leaving thick silence. Juvia raised her head, blinking at the sudden and unexpected change. Her tearful eyes were full of wonder until she didn't notice her water had frozen into snowflakes and now cascaded gracefully around them.

Gray stood with his hands in his pockets for a while, contemplating her silent awe, but then slowly pulled them out just to fold them on his chest inconveniently.

"It wasn't your fault, ok?" He looked down, ignoring her curious eyes. "It just happened and we weren't prepared. We're both alive anyway. Don't know what you're so upset about."

Juvia gave him a mirthless half-smile and shrugged.

"Are we gonna go back now?" Gray asked tiredly, meeting her eyes.

She was staring at him for a moment of complete silence and it made him back away, scared of what it was to come. Juvia's imagination and ideas practically had no end and were of the few things that could send shivers down his spine that fast.

"Gray-sama cares for Juvia because he didn't let her die in the cold?" Juvia leaned in, twisting her words into a question. Her hands were entwined in her back.

"Uh," Gray frowned, taking another small step back. His eyes tried to find another escape but he knew he was cornered because he felt his face heating up a bit. "Ye- I guess."

Juvia chuckled and neared him enough to place a quick kiss on his forehead.

He froze and looked at her, astounded with her unusual choice. His first reaction was anger in a pure form and he was ready to yell at her but when his eyes fixed on her… something strange happened in his mind.

It was in the way the snowflakes fell around her, sometimes melting in the soft blue of her locks. He never denied she was beautiful but her clinging personality made it kind of hard to appreciate it. Just because he preferred normal affection instead of obsession. But that was another matter.

It was equally sad and joyful for him to realize it but no one has ever loved him _that_ much. He knew love and friendship but Juvia was… a tad different. She's ready to sacrifice herself anytime, give anything just to keep him safe and he hadn't thought about it until now. Not in this way.

"Gray-sama?"

He stepped to her and his lips found hers in a brief moment. Juvia responded spontaneously and replied to him, getting closer, but when they parted shortly after she was only able to take a breath before fainting.

Gray caught her before she hit the concrete and heaved a heavy sigh. He ended up carrying her back to the guild in his arms anyway. But as much as he tried to appear annoyed to the marrow of his bones, there was a smirk that he couldn't erase off his face on the whole way back.

He knew kissing would be way too much for her… but at least it wasn't pouring anymore.

* * *

 _A/N: Ok, I just wanted to write a cute one-shot today because it's snowing and I love snow and I love Gruvia and I had to write something for them so I just wrote this, hope you liked it._


End file.
